This project is for the purpose of advising the NCI of the scientific quality of the work of the International Collaborating Centers for the Histologic Typing of Tumors by the Cancer Unit at the World Health Organization (WHO), and to assist the NCI in determining the appropriate levels of financial support that might be made available to the Program through the National Academy of Sciences.